


Mixing It

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Duo POV, Fluff, Language, M/M, Shonen-ai, attempts of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei, Duo and Quatre have finished their exams and head out to celebrate.</p>
<p>This was written in response the Non 3x4 ML fic challenge. The requirements for the fic were Wufei had to be drinking a strawberry cocktail and an examination had to be mentioned. Here is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing It

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier.

Warnings: Fluff, attempts of humor, Shonen-ai, language, Duo POV

Rating: R

Pairings: hints of 5+1

Written: May 2004 ShenLong

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mixing It"

 

Why am I sitting here you ask, nursing a swollen cheek and cold beer? Well, that depends on how much time you have. Oh, and if you're willing to buy me another drink, preferably something dark to match the color of my cheek. I like to stay color coordinated you know. Yup, that’s me. Mr. Fashion conscious.

So what happened? Well, it all started when I paid my friend Wufei a visit.....

~ * ~ 

We had all just suffered through our final exams at University, Wufei sitting his teaching exam being the last one of us. I'd sat my engineering finals the day before Wufei and Quatre had sat his business degree earlier in the week. Our results were out and we had all passed, much to our relief. All that remained now was the graduation ceremony to suffer through complete with mortar boards and long, black gowns.

The ceremony itself was okay. We played the part of dutiful students and sat through the two hours of boringly long speeches that went in one ear and straight out the other without picking our noses, scratching our groins or passing wind. You know, the usual things University grads get up to.

Finally we got to go up on the stage and shake the greasy hand of the Dean, who judging by the smile on his face, thought he was personally responsible for educating each one of us, before collecting that sacred piece of paper that stated we were now qualified in our respective fields and as such, ready to be let loose on an unsuspecting society.

With the formalities now over and done with, it was time to kick back and do some serious contemplating about the future; such as where to party hard to celebrate our successes.

I'd rocked up at Wufei's place, dragging Quatre with me, intent on going out and getting thoroughly plastered. We finally decided to go to the down town hangout known as 'Barton's Bar' to do some serious elbow bending and sweep away all the frustrations of the past few weeks of intensive studying. The fact that Wufei's current crush/boyfriend worked at the bar, didn't even enter into the equation. Nope, not one bit. I'd never even met the man, but a bar is a bar and as long as they kept the drinks coming, I really didn't give a shit where we drank. Maybe I should have paid more attention.

So we grabbed a cab and piled in, gave the driver the address and sat back to deliberate our drinking strategies for the evening. The noise from the bar could be heard out in the street as we climbed out of the cab and stood on the sidewalk. The steady thrum of the base beat throbbed through the concrete and up my legs, sending a shiver through me.

I was known for my love of partying, but had curbed my enthusiasm and steered clear of the clubs these last couple of months, out of necessity you understand. Needed a clear head for all that studying. But now, now that the exams were over, I had some serious drinking to catch up on, and the sooner I got started, the better.

The three of us strode into the bar. The smoky, dim interior with its pulsing beat and gaudy neon lights behind the bar a welcome haven after the clinical, almost sterile, environment of the university campus.

I quickly found us three seats up at the bar, parking our asses and swiveling around to check out the view. There was plenty of eye candy around, both male and female. Lazily I let my eyes wander over the selection on display tonight, not that I was interested of course, but I had to keep up appearances you know.

Trowa, the guy that owned the bar, came over to us to take our drink orders. Now me being your ‘ Mr Suave and Sophisticated’, and this being a special occasion and all, thought it only fair to go the whole hog. I mean, let's face it people, it's not every day you graduate so this was even more of a reason to get well and truly sloshed. Yanno, kill off all those overworked brain cells?

Well, getting back to the matter at hand. What to drink? Quatre voiced his selection; a white wine. Why was I not surprised? Chill, Q-man, this is a celebration after all, time to let loose and all that jazz. Now let me see... this is a cocktail bar, right? Granted they serve wine and beer, but I'd hazard a guess that their predominant drinks are gonna be cocktails. So who are we to deny the bartender the chance to extol his virtues and make us a cocktail or six? Didn't know I snuck in a side course of English Lit, now did ya?

I managed to convince Quatre to try a Pina Colada, complete with little umbrella and fancy garnish. Wufei entered into the spirit of things with a Brandy Alexander while I got kick started with a Blue Heaven.

As the night wore on so we became a little more adventurous. After a couple of Grasshoppers, Fuzzy Duck and a Champagne Cocktail, Quatre was pretty much four sheets into the wind. He never could hold his liquor all that well, our blonde bombshell. That was a trait I was looking forward to training out of him. Considering all those business lunches he would no doubt have to attend as his chosen career progressed, one day he would thank me for it... one day. Just not right now if his slurred voice and glazed eyes were anything to go by.

Wufei seemed to be holding up okay. He'd progressed from the Brandy Alexander to a Margarita, then followed that up with a Dragon’s Blood and was now happily slurping on a Strawberry Daiquiri. Nope, no glaze to the eyes just yet.

And me? Well, good old Duo Maxwell was just getting warmed up. After chugging down a couple of Blue Heavens I'd had a Bloody Mary. I was pacing myself you see. Once more my roving eye cast over the crowd, I wasn't looking for anything in particular, just flirt a little, you know. All for appearances sake, I mean, I'm a regular chick magnet - and a rooster one as well I might add. Must be the hair. It really doesn't bother me, I swing both ways. There's nothing wrong with appreciating beauty in both the sexes now, is there?

That's when I saw him. I'm sure my jaw must have hit the floor. I blinked and looked again, but the vision was gone. Damn! I became aware of Wufei looking funnily at me and I gave him a grin. "Just appreciating the eye candy, Wu," I said.

The bartender came up to us again. Wufei declined, but I insisted. With thoughts of the hot bod I'd momentarily glimpsed still in my head, I ordered a Mandarin Passion for 'Fei and a Cock Sucking Cowboy for myself. Oh, how I wish! Wufei didn't comment on the choice, merely rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

I caught another glimpse of the form, only this time it was a little longer. My mouth went dry. He would have to be one of the most gorgeous creatures I'd seen in a long time. God, I'd love to have a blowjob from those sweet lips. I must have voiced my thoughts out aloud as Wufei turned to me and said; "Pardon?"

I quickly covered my error. "I said, I'd love to have a Blow Job," and nodded to the bartender whom with a smirk on his face placed the thus named cocktail in front of me. With a wink to Wufei, I swallowed the drink.

I couldn't stop my eyes from roving over the crowd, searching for that elusive man I'd seen earlier. I cast my eyes over the dance floor, but couldn't spot him amongst the gyrating bodies. Idly I wondered if he was gay, and if he was, was he seeing anyone? It had been a while since I'd gotten laid. Yanno, studying and all that. But now that I was finished I was more than ready to sow some wild oats and that hot bod looked like it had the perfect furrow for such a planting.

Wufei brought me back by asking for our next drink orders. I vaguely heard Quatre ask for a Passionate Dream. My mind was still in the gutter and my mouth replied before the brain had a chance to kick in. "A Sloe Comfortable Screw Up Against The Wall," was what came out. I saw Wufei color a little, but the bartender saved my ass and duly went off to make the drinks, returning with them a few moments later along with an Electric Iced Tea for Wufei.

This one went down rapidly. Then I spotted 'him' again. He was wearing tight black jeans with a white button down shirt, the top three buttons of which were undone, showing hints of his bronzed chest beneath. He was carrying a tray - with drinks on it which immediately told me he was a waiter and therefore employed by the bar. I smirked inwardly. Here was my chance to have a little fun, blow off some steam and flirt a little.

The bartender was busy at the other end of the bar and I was a little tired of sitting on the stools anyway. I spotted a vacant booth and nudged Wufei. "Let's move over there,” I said, inclining my head in the direction of the vacant booth.

Wufei nodded in reply and picked up the drinks, I managed to coax Quatre off his stool and escorted the intoxicated blonde through the crowd, tables and chairs until we reached the booth. He slid in and I carefully positioned him so he was partially propped against the wall and not in any immediate danger of sliding under the table. My eyes roved the crowd again, searching for the gorgeous waiter. Wufei had nearly finished his drink and mine was on its last swallow when I spotted him. His eyes turned briefly in our direction and I managed to indicate to him to come on over.

I nearly drooled all over myself as I watched his lithe form weave sensually through the crowd. He oozed a raw yet dangerous sexuality. I've always liked danger.

Had I paid a little more attention instead of letting my mind wander into all sorts of dark and delicious fantasies involving the creatures glorious body and tiny cocktail umbrellas, had I focused on the waiter and Wufei's faces instead of undressing him with my eyes, I would have noticed the soft look and accompanying smiles the pair exchanged and I never would have flirted so outrageously. But I didn't. I was too engrossed in my delicious inner torment to notice anything of importance. When he spoke his husky voice sent shivers racing down my spine to lodge warmly in my groin.

"What would you like?"

Now there was a suggestion and a half if I ever heard one! Immediately my mind went into overdrive and I had to call my over exuberant hormones back into line. I raised my eyes and met with smoldering cobalt.

Somewhere I heard Quatre mumble something about wanting a Kamikaze, which I thought was a little strange, but I didn't dwell on it. Instead I slipped on my most seductive smile and lowered my voice to a purring tone, fully intending to flirt with this god of sexuality. "I think I'd like Sex On The Beach." My voice came out like melted honey and I noticed a small tinge appear on his cheeks. I let my eyes fill with lust as I captured him again. 

"No. Forget that. Maybe I'll have it Between The Sheets." The blush deepened.

Wufei seemed to be taking on a reddish hue as well but I didn't take much notice. Bad move, Maxwell. 

"Cancel that order, gorgeous," I murmured huskily. I let my tongue lick over my lips as I gave him a sultry leer. Then my voice dripping with sensuality, I spoke again. "I think maybe Slap Me Down And Fuck Me followed by a Screaming Orgasm would fit the bill." I gave him a knowing smile as I spoke.

Next thing I knew my head had connected with the back of the booth seat and I was staring into Wufei's coal black eyes, eyes that glittered with the flame of barely controlled anger. My cheek hurt and I looked at him, confused.

"Wh.. Wh.. What the?... Wufei?" I managed to stammer out.

Cold onyx regarded me for a moment before his voice hissed out, low and menacing. "Stop flirting with my boyfriend."

"Y...Y...Your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Maxwell. _My_ boyfriend."

_Oh, shit!_ It was my turn to flame red with embarrassment as I realized exactly what I'd just done. "Sorry, Wufei. I didn't know. I swear man, I never would have if I'd known." Ever have one of those moments where you wish the ground would just open up and swallow you?

Well, right now I was looking for that hole, preferably a deep one; the deeper the better.

The waiter returned and placed the drinks on the table, gave Wufei a soft smile, quick peck on the cheek and then disappeared off into the crowd again. I caught the movement of Quatre from the corner of my eye as he pushed his Kamikaze towards me.

"Here, Duo. I think you should have this. It's more appropriate for you."

I gave him a rueful smile and accepted the drink.

~ * ~ 

So now you see why I'm sitting here, nursing a hair of the dog and a swollen cheek. Not to mention bruised pride. Man, one of these days I'll learn to look before I leap.

What's that you said? Do I want a Wet Dream? No, thanks! I've had enough cocktails to last me a life time thank you very much!

~ Owari ~

Note: Pina Colada, Brandy Alexander, Blue Heaven, Grasshopper, Champagne Cocktail, Margarita, Fuzzy Duck, Strawberry Daiquiri, Dragon’s Blood, Bloody Mary, Mandarin Passion, Cock Sucking Cowboy, Blow Job, Passionate Dream, Sloe Comfortable Screw Up Against The Wall, Electric Iced Tea, Kamikaze, Sex On The Beach, Between The Sheets, Slap Me Down And Fuck Me, Wet Dream and Screaming Orgasm are all cocktails. All except the Blue Heaven, (which is an Auzzie cocktail), were taken from the following web site;: http://www.cocktails.nu/drinks.php3.


End file.
